The Great Crossover
by Deathstreakfanfictions
Summary: Has nothing to do with the The Great OC. This is a story where a bored entity places all the heroes, and protagonist ever known on one planet to do certain task for his amusement.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal Saturday morning. I went through my successful routine which included: eating, brushing my teeth, and putting on the appropriate clothes for that day. Today was a skateboarding day so I just dragged a black shirt and jeans out of my closet and grabbed a black Vans snapback.

"Kameron, Honey are you going outside"!" Called my mom from the living room using my first name. "Yeah! I yelled back cautiously. My mom never called me by my first name. EVER. Ignoring that fact I walked outside putting my cap on to shield the sun from my eyes.

I set the board down and hopped on. I was excited today. Yesterday I finally figured out how to _properly. _I rode around my neighborhood a few times practicing my olly.

I came home tired, sweaty, and happy. I finally got it down perfectly! I walked into my mom's room to tell her the news. As soon as I opened the door. I saw black.

(Somewhere Unknown)

A powerful entity floated around a universe. When he is seen he is seen differently by different people. So no one can create an accurate description. He floated around in the sky bored with nothing to do. He created this universe so nothing new presented to him.

He started thinking of ways he could pass the time. He has done everything anyone could ever do in life. Massive world constantly at war. Did it. Create a universe where animals speak and co- exist with humans. First thing he has ever done. Zombies. That was last week! He sighed in boredom.

He has even done crossovers! _'Boy those fanfiction writers sure are creative.' _He thought to himself chuckling. _'Wait!' _He practically screamed in his head. _'Why not get all the heroes/protagonist from all the universes and put them on world and make a community out of them. I could also distribute missions for them to do.'_

A grin slowly formed on his face.

**(EXPLANATION WARNING!)**

**So what this fic is generally going to be about is a powerful entity puts all the heroes and protagonists (from every genre, universe, story, game, anime) on one world and give them missions to do from time to time. Note that there will be so many heroes and protagonist that they will all be mentioned. A list below will show what heroes are going to be most likely mentioned. (This list will grow over time.)**

**Halo:**

**Master Chief**

**Cortana (Duhhh)**

**Sgt. Johnson**

**Miranda Keyes**

**Noble six (YAY!)**

**Maybe the Arbiter (I need a couple aliens in there to show that I am not racist.) **

**DC (Justice League):**

**All of the heroes in the universe will likely be mentioned. (Including teen titans)**

** Marvel:**

**Avengers:**

** Nick Fury**

** Iron man**

** Hulk **

** Wasp**

** Antman**

** Hawkeye**

** Black widow**

** Thor**

** Black panther**

**Other (in marvel)**

** Spider man**

** Nova**

** Powerman (Teenage luke cage)**

** white tiger**

** Ironfist (Teenage)**

** Deadpool**

**X-Men:**

** All of them**

**Other :**

** Samus Aran**

** Kiroto and Asuna**

**Naruto:**

** Rookie 9 and their jounin (including team Gai)**

** Tsunade**

** The super pervert (You know who I am talking about)**

** Anko**

** Yamato**

**Other Continued: **

** My little Pony (Why you might ask. Well I need one innocent girl show in here so their way of living will clash with the protagonist. So I choose my little pony. Don't judge me I don't even like the show! I had to watch two full hours to get a good understanding. TWO freak'n hours of pure torture! The show made NO SENSE I'm going to have fun messing up their world view. Anyways)**

**Dragon ball Z:**

** Goku **

** Vegeta**

** Gohan**

** Trunks **

** Piccolo**

** Goten**

**Other:**

** ?**

** (Jesus! I forgot the rest well just add in the review what you want to see and maybe. Just maybe. They'll make an appearance.)**


	2. Moving in part1

**Hey no one reviewed I might just quit this story. Review fuels my will to write. Anyway you should see a lot of things this chapter I will try too take it slow and have at least 1,000 - 1,500 words in each chapter. **

**Here is chapter 2!**

** (point of view of the unknown entity)**

I looked over my experiment. Two years ago I kidnaped a 14 year old boy from his home and made him into my … agent as you would say. He would be what fanfiction writers called an oc mixed in with a mass of heroes.

I spent TWO years making him into perfection. The impressive thing is…. He doesn't have any powers. I made his body physically fit and put into his mind all the fighting styles ever known. He also had information on every type of weapon out there He was the ultimate fighting machine. But there was a side effect. Most of his personality was erased. He had to be taught how to fell now. I really had no time for that. Now that I was finished with my little project I need to summon the heroes into the world that I created.

I summoned a group of heroes from each universe and placed them in unbreakable glass so they cannot try to escape, or fight each other. At first there was yelling then explosions inside the cubes, and finally silence. They all had their eyes on me.

"Welcome heroes! You have been chosen to defend the universe!" I lied. "It is necessary for me move you to this planet for you to live on so I can keep tabs on you and distribute missions to help the war effort against the rising darkness. Many were confused others were skeptical.

"On the floor in your cubes are a file containing sleeping, and citizenship arrangements, and yes the war is going to take that long. If we fail all universes would be annihilated!" I exclaimed trying to sound sincere. "Now i am going to let the walls down so don't attack me. " I said.

Then with just a thought the walls and roofs disappeared. Guess what some of them did.

They attacked me.

After quickly healing the foolish ones that attacked me. They failed by the way. They had one question in mind. 'If he is so powerful then why won't he save the universe himself.' So being the nice person I am I answered. "The only reason I am not able to defeat the darkness my self is that I cannot fight them because I can manipulate space and time, or I will create a paradox. I had to choose lesser beings to fight for me." I answered calmly ignoring someone's angry yelling because I used the word weakling.

I sent them off to get situated and read the folder on the preparations for their living spaces and where things are. I then teleported my experiment next to me. He looked at me with soulless yellow eyes. He wore a black hoodie with blue jeans, and a everlast wrap for his hands. His blond hair was messy and his pale skin brought out his yellow eyes. (Why do I make most of my oc's look the same?!)

"Are you ready?" I asked already knowing the answer to the question.

"Sure"

**There we go Review plz I noticed that I got 7 views, and that cartoon, and anime x overs aren't that popular but you can change that by FAVORITING the story not following. FAVORITING adds it to your profile, and others can see the stories you favorited and read them. It helps with publicity. Following gives you updates on when the author updates his/her story so you can continue to read it.**

**Any way here is my list of show/animes/ cartoons I am going to add.**

**Halo:**

**Master Chief**

**Cortana (Duhhh)**

**Sgt. Johnson**

**Miranda Keyes**

**Noble six (YAY!)**

**Maybe the Arbiter (I need a couple aliens in there to show that I am not racist.) **

**DC (Justice League):**

**All of the heroes in the universe will likely be mentioned. (Including teen titans)**

** Marvel:**

**Avengers:**

** Nick Fury**

** Iron man**

** Hulk **

** Wasp**

** Antman**

** Hawkeye**

** Black widow**

** Thor**

** Black panther**

**Other (in marvel)**

** Spider man**

** Nova**

** Powerman (Teenage luke cage)**

** white tiger**

** Ironfist (Teenage)**

** Deadpool**

**X-Men:**

** All of them**

**Other :**

** Samus Aran**

** Kiroto and Asuna**

**Naruto:**

** Rookie 9 and their jounin (including team Gai)**

** Tsunade**

** The super pervert (You know who I am talking about)**

** Anko**

** Yamato**

**Other Continued: **

** My little Pony (Why you might ask. Well I need one innocent girl show in here so their way of living will clash with the protagonist. So I choose my little pony. Don't judge me I don't even like the show! I had to watch two full hours to get a good understanding. TWO freak'n hours of pure torture! The show made NO SENSE I'm going to have fun messing up their world view. Anyways)**

**Dragon ball Z:**

** Goku **

** Vegeta**

** Gohan**

** Trunks **

** Piccolo**

** Goten**

**Other:**

**Maximum ride(all the bird kids (I love that book))**

** Red vs blue:**

**All freelancers**

**Sarge**

**grif**

**simmions**

**dounut**

**Church**

**tucker**

**caboose**

** Transformers:**

**Optimus**

**Arcee**

**Bulkhead**

**bumblebee**

**Rachet**

**wheeljack**

**smoke screen**

**Ultra magnus**

**Jack **

**miko**

**Raf**

**June**

**Agent Fowler**

**(Thats it! Review for the show/anime/cartoon/book characters you want to see)**


	3. My secret idol

(point of view of the entity)

I watched as my agent went in the crowd and walked towards his living quarters. When I kidnapped him I decided to change his name he always liked anime so I gave him a new anime name. Hiroshi, It means generous in japanese. I just chose it because it sounded cool.

I remembered from when I kidnapped him and he needed something to occupy him while I was doing something …. important. I gave him some books. He was so sucked into those books that he read some in one day forgetting to eat ,and sleep.

So I decided to bring his favorite book series characters on this world. He would be living and fighting with them.

The book series was Maximum Ride

(With Hiroshi/Kameron)

I walked with my duffel bag in one hand and directions to my living quarters in another. I followed the map silently as I read the rest of my files. It said there were going to be 3 companies in our little "Army of heroes". There was the Vio army short for violent meaning the heroes who aren't afraid to kill their enemies. There was the civil affairs. They were the strong heroes that did have a no killing code. and finally there was the peace makers. They believed in peace and nonviolence and all that crap. It was the smallest group out of the group.

Now ques which hand I got dealt with.

For those of you who thought I got put with the Vio Army, or the Civil Affairs then you are wrong. Yeah. Thats right. I'm in the freakin Peace Makers. Apparently I was apart of the security squad.

I groaned as I neared the building where I was going to live in. I looked to see dispencers all over the place. They were used to give everybody their stuff from their universes. I had all my stuff with me. Clothes, and a brass knuckle gun knife thingy. I never cared to learn the name.

Anyway, Entitiy improved it giving it the same power as a regular pistol, the knife, and brass knuckles had a stronger steel. I wasn't good with guns, but I wasn't bad either. I neared the door. I stoped and stared at the building before me.

I was preparing my self for all the girlyness to pop out. With a heavy sigh I opened the door and walked in.

Well when walked in I was expecting rainbows and sunshine. But I walked in and saw kids with raggedy clothes, and ….. wings on their back. Then I recognized the kids from a manga version of a book I read one time.

Maximum Ride

I almost dropped my bags in shock. I quickly regained my composure and walked over to an empty bunk. All of the bird kids eyes were on me. I ignored them and took a picture frame out of my bag. There wasn't a picture in it. I placed it on a nightstand that was on the side of my bunk, and laid down. It was 2 o'clock but I didn't care I laid there and thought myself to sleep.

The next morning I awoke to a loud noise. I looked up to see maximum standing over me with two frying pans. "Wake up. Everyone in our company is going to the mess hall for a meeting." she said.

Thanks to my self control training I successfully stopped my blush from forming and nodded. I looked at my self to see I was still wearing my clothes. I shrugged and grabbed a pair of everlast wrap from my bag and put them on.

I flipped my hood on and walked out of our building and looked at my map. It looks like the mess hall was a couple buildings away from ours. I sighed and put my hands in my pocket.

I took my time as I walked towards the tent.

**Yo! I need more non-violence loving characters. Add some in the review section and I will most likely use them. Anyway if you don't know who maximum ride is look them up. I don't have time to explain everything. I can tell you that they are bird kids. anyway here is my list.**

**Halo:**

**Master Chief**

**Cortana (Duhhh)**

**Sgt. Johnson**

**Miranda Keyes**

**Noble six (YAY!)**

**Maybe the Arbiter (I need a couple aliens in there to show that I am not racist.)**

**DC (Justice League):**

**All of the heroes in the universe will likely be mentioned. (Including teen titans)**

** Marvel:**

**Avengers:**

** Nick Fury**

** Iron man**

** Hulk**

** Wasp**

** Antman**

** Hawkeye**

** Black widow**

** Thor**

** Black panther**

**Other (in marvel)**

** Spider man**

** Nova**

** Powerman (Teenage luke cage)**

** white tiger**

** Ironfist (Teenage)**

** Deadpool**

**X-Men:**

** All of them**

**Other :**

** Samus Aran**

** Kiroto and Asuna**

**Naruto:**

** Rookie 9 and their jounin (including team Gai)**

** Tsunade**

** The super pervert (You know who I am talking about)**

** Anko**

** Yamato**

**Other Continued:**

** My little Pony (Why you might ask. Well I need one innocent girl show in here so their way of living will clash with the protagonist. So I choose my little pony. Don't judge me I don't even like the show! I had to watch two full hours to get a good understanding. TWO freak'n hours of pure torture! The show made NO SENSE I'm going to have fun messing up their world view. Anyways)**

**Dragon ball Z:**

** Goku**

** Vegeta**

** Gohan**

** Trunks**

** Piccolo**

** Goten**

**Other:**

**Maximum ride(all the bird kids (I love that book))**

** Red vs blue:**

**All freelancers**

**Sarge**

**grif**

**simmions**

**dounut**

**Church**

**tucker**

**caboose**

** Transformers:**

**Optimus**

**Arcee**

**Bulkhead**

**bumblebee**

**Rachet**

**wheeljack**

**smoke screen**

**Ultra magnus**

**Jack**

**miko**

**Raf**

**June**

**Agent Fowler**

**(Thats it! Review for the show/anime/cartoon/book characters you want to see)**

**Also favorite and follow.**


	4. Chain of Command

I calmly walked over to the building that was classified as the mess hall. I walked in to see a whole bunch of girly characters sitting at tables talking amongst themselves. I tried to find Max and her crew but I was blinded by the girlyness. Deciding to go the emo route I sat by myself far away from any other sentient beings.

I laid my head down for about two minutes until I got bored. I shot my head up and groaned. Then I looked over to a table that stuck out the most. It was a table full of COLOR FULL TALKING PONIES. I almost threw up at the sight.

One of them caught me staring and decided to walk towards me. "Hi there." Said a happy hyperactive voice. I looked the pony up and down. She (I'm guessing IT is a she) was pink and her hair was slightly darker than her body. Her hair seemed to imitate cotton candy as it defied gravity.

"Sup." Was my reply.

The pony took it as she just got a compliment from the president. "Oh my gosh! YOU ACT SO COOL!" she said as she started bouncing up and down. "HimynameispinkiepiewhatsyoursIbetitssomrhiglikedarthvaderortwinkles." She literally just sed through that sentence with a huge amount of speed. The bad part is that I UNDERSTOOD her.

"Nope. Names Hiroshi." I answered still looking like I am not interested. "Omygoshthatsgenerousandjapaneserightitmeansgenerousssocoolitslikeweareinananime." I stared at her. She knew japanese? I started to speak but she cut me off.

" ?" she said. Again I just stared at her waiting for something important to happen so I could avoid the conversation.

Then liked God saw my prayers and decided to answer them a loud noise erupted from the front of the mess hall. Me and Pinkie looked over to the font to see another pony that was taller than pinkie. She had a horn, and wings on her back. Her technicolor hair flowed majestically behind her.

"Who is that?" I asked out loud. "Thats princess celestia she comes from my world and she is super nice!" Said Pinkie as she hopped up and down. I groaned. They have a freak'n princess in their world what is this a kids show. Let me guess its called _'my little pony'. _I chuckled at the possibility.

"A have been appointed leader of the Peace Makers and I will do my best to make peace to whoever we come across. I would like everyone to come up and introduce the chain of command. I will say your current rank after I say your name. Your squad leader will have a roster with ranks on them incase you forget. I just laid my head down and wait for my name to be called. "Hiroshi. Pvt. Hiroshi." I heard a voice. Wait! What! They made me a freak'n Private. I could probably kick everyones tail and still be home by dinner. Deciding not to show emotion I walked to the front. The pony princess held out her hoof. I grabbed it and shook it.

She left and let me have the floor. "Yo. My name is Hiroshi. I like rock. I hate ignorance, and the concept of brainwashing." I paused. "I also like to train and fight for a hobby. I enjoy studying weaponry. That is all." I concluded. I walked back to my seating spot and sat down.

"Okay thats it everyone please go back to your buildings and organize yourselves." Celestia concluded before walking back to her group. I groaned and walked back to the building I was stationed in.

I saw Max their with her legs crossed looking at the roster. I walked over to her. "Yo can I see a roster real quick?" I asked. She nodded and handed me the paper. I looked over it and saw my name.

_Pvt. Hiroshi_

I dropped the paper and just stood there.

"Umm ….. are you alright?" Said the voice of max. "I'm a freak'n Private…. I have fought things ten times my side trained non stop for two years literally without taking a break….. Even angel who is FIVE is a Lance Corporal… No offence." I said.

"Non taken." said a cute voice of a little girl.

Before max could say anything I walked over to my bed and laid down ignoring everyone else. Frustrated to the point that I was tired.

And guess what….. Its only ten in the morning.

**NO ONE IS REVIEWING. ALL I ASK IS ONE REVIEW PER CHAPTER!**

**Halo:**

**Master Chief**

**Cortana (Duhhh)**

**Sgt. Johnson**

**Miranda Keyes**

**Noble six (YAY!)**

**Maybe the Arbiter (I need a couple aliens in there to show that I am not racist.)**

**DC (Justice League):**

**All of the heroes in the universe will likely be mentioned. (Including teen titans)**

** Marvel:**

**Avengers:**

** Nick Fury**

** Iron man**

** Hulk**

** Wasp**

** Antman**

** Hawkeye**

** Black widow**

** Thor**

** Black panther**

**Other (in marvel)**

** Spider man**

** Nova**

** Powerman (Teenage luke cage)**

** white tiger**

** Ironfist (Teenage)**

** Deadpool**

**X-Men:**

** All of them**

**Other :**

** Samus Aran**

** Kiroto and Asuna**

**Naruto:**

** Rookie 9 and their jounin (including team Gai)**

** Tsunade**

** The super pervert (You know who I am talking about)**

** Anko**

** Yamato**

**Other Continued:**

** My little Pony (Why you might ask. Well I need one innocent girl show in here so their way of living will clash with the protagonist. So I choose my little pony. Don't judge me I don't even like the show! I had to watch two full hours to get a good understanding. TWO freak'n hours of pure torture! The show made NO SENSE I'm going to have fun messing up their world view. Anyways)**

**Dragon ball Z:**

** Goku**

** Vegeta**

** Gohan**

** Trunks**

** Piccolo**

** Goten**

**Other:**

**Maximum ride(all the bird kids (I love that book))**

** Red vs blue:**

**All freelancers**

**Sarge**

**grif**

**Simmions**

**donut**

**Church**

**tucker**

**caboose**

** Transformers:**

**Optimus**

**Arcee**

**Bulkhead**

**bumblebee**

**Rachet**

**wheeljack**

**smoke screen**

**Ultra magnus**

**Jack**

**miko**

**Raf**

**June**

**Agent Fowler**

**(Thats it! Review for the show/anime/cartoon/book characters you want to see)**

**Also favorite and follow.**


	5. My first fight with a pony

Its been a week since I found out my rank. I was pissed but let it go. I'll get promoted sooner or later. I was hanging out in the mess hall eating eggs and bacon minding MY own buisness when A rainbow and cyan colored pony walked by. "Dude thats sick." the pony said.

The voiced sounded feminine I looked up and stared at her dead in her eyes. "What?" I simply asked. "You're eating meat. What are you a cannibal?" She asked.

"No. I am an omnivore. All humans are omnivores." I looked around to see anyone wasn't eating anything meat related. "Don't tell me you're not eating meat just to shelter these ponies." I said a hint of anger in my voice. Some looked away in shame others just stared at me.

"You know what listen to me I, like other humans eat meat. But we DON'T eat anything sentient. Plus who are you to judge me." I said before directing my attention back towards my food. "I am Rainbow Dash element of loyalty, and the fastest flyer of Equestia, and recently made captain of the Peace Makers Flying Division." She said I almost spit my food out.

"WHAT!?" I yelled in anger. "How come Max isn't captain she has more fighting experience in the air than you ever did. All the engagements that happened on your world is nothing. No one DIED. Max is way more experienced in combat than you. Even I can take you on!" I yelled standing up out of my chair.

Suddenly I felt something hit me in the face and knock me out of my chair. I wiped my mouth and looked up. I saw Rainbow Dash looking at me with a smirk on her face. She turned around thinking she won, but I charged at her. I grabbed her by the neck and threw her. SHe flew through the air and through the door.

I followed angry as hell.

(Master Chief Point of View)

I walked through the streets heading towards the mess hall when something colorful came sprawling out. It was a pony. It's coat was cyan, and mane and tail was a Rainbow. The pony slowly got up shaking.

The a person came out of the mess hall. He looked no older than 16. The pony then shot up in the air and towards the kid. He easily dodged and kicked it in the flank. It fell to the ground with a thud and got up I could tell it was angry. It then flew up in the sky to the point where I could no longer see it.

**BOOM!**

Then I could see it again it had a rainbow trailing it. It was moving at a great speed I could barely keep up with it. The I realized. It was headed right towards the kid. It could kill him! I was about to step in and intervene until I saw the kid jump at the last second grabbed it's muzzle and brought up his knee as the creature was still flying towards him.

**BOOM!**

A huge shockwave filled the area. There was many people who crowded around the fight seeing what happened. Many was amazed at the kid. I quickly went through the crowd and looked at the two. They were both breathing but the kid was the only one standing.

The pony's mouth was bleeding while the kid's knee was bleeding, and I could tell from my scanners that his right arm was dislocated. Probably from the impact. The kid walked off going God knows where while the pony was bleeding on the ground.

I rushed over to the pony and checked for a pulse.

(Back with Hiroshi)

I grabbed my stuff from my bunk and slowly limped away from the scene. My leg was bleeding and my right arm was dislocated. Just Great

I limped towards a lone building that seemed far away enough to create some distance to buy me sometime. I walked in and saw several armored figures I assumed these were the soldiers from the halo universe. There was blue, and several other shades of blue, and red including several other shades of red. The there was purple, white orange with several other colors.

"Umm….. can I hang here for a while, and bandage up?"

**REVIEW ALREADY!**

**Halo:**

**Master Chief**

**Cortana (Duhhh)**

**Sgt. Johnson**

**Miranda Keyes**

**Noble six (YAY!)**

**Maybe the Arbiter (I need a couple aliens in there to show that I am not racist.)**

**DC (Justice League):**

**All of the heroes in the universe will likely be mentioned. (Including teen titans)**

** Marvel:**

**Avengers:**

** Nick Fury**

** Iron man**

** Hulk**

** Wasp**

** Antman**

** Hawkeye**

** Black widow**

** Thor**

** Black panther**

**Other (in marvel)**

** Spider man**

** Nova**

** Powerman (Teenage luke cage)**

** white tiger**

** Ironfist (Teenage)**

** Deadpool**

**X-Men:**

** All of them**

**Other :**

** Samus Aran**

** Kiroto and Asuna**

**Naruto:**

** Rookie 9 and their jounin (including team Gai)**

** Tsunade**

** The super pervert (You know who I am talking about)**

** Anko**

** Yamato**

**Other Continued:**

** My little Pony (Why you might ask. Well I need one innocent girl show in here so their way of living will clash with the protagonist. So I choose my little pony. Don't judge me I don't even like the show! I had to watch two full hours to get a good understanding. TWO freak'n hours of pure torture! The show made NO SENSE I'm going to have fun messing up their world view. Anyways)**

**Dragon ball Z:**

** Goku**

** Vegeta**

** Gohan**

** Trunks**

** Piccolo**

** Goten**

**Other:**

**Maximum ride(all the bird kids (I love that book))**

** Red vs blue:**

**All freelancers**

**Sarge**

**grif**

**Simmions**

**donut**

**Church**

**tucker**

**caboose**

** Transformers:**

**Optimus**

**Arcee**

**Bulkhead**

**bumblebee**

**Rachet**

**wheeljack**

**smoke screen**

**Ultra magnus**

**Jack**

**miko**

**Raf**

**June**

**Agent Fowler**

**(Thats it! Review for the show/anime/cartoon/book characters you want to see)**

**Also favorite and follow.**


End file.
